Armada AU Starscream
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is a girl and love with Hot shot. The two of them get married and start a family.
1. Chapter 1

_Armada AU Starscream is a girl and in love with Hot shot she switches sides and finds out she is really an Autobot. Read to find out more._

chapter 1 switching sides

The Autobots and Decepticons were in the middle of a fight. Suddenly a cliff which was hold both Hot shot and Starscream crumbled and both of them were trapped in a cave. Megatron could careless about Starscream. She didn't matter to him she was just an Autobot kid that he found as an orphan wondering the streets. A pain in the butt to him he could careless about her.

Optimus on the other hand was very worried about Hot shot. He knew he needed help. He saw Megatron and his troops leave and That meant he left Starscream behind. Both of them needed help and he was going to do that.

Hot shot picked himself up. He was in pain. He been hurt in the fall. He sat down holding his side.

Starscream picked herself up and pulled an emergency lantern. She saw Hot shot had been hurt sat down beside him and pulled something out.

"You're not going to kill me are?" Hot shot said.

"No it's just a first aid kit." She said. "Besides I really like you. As in like you like you."

"I feel the same. But your a con." Hot shot said.

"I'm really an Autobot Megatron took me in off the streets when I was a three year old orphan. He was never really nice to me." Starscream said.

"I see, how about you return to the Autobots." Hot shot said.

"I've been thinking about it and you've convinced me I will." She said.

"Great," Hot shot said.

"Besides Megatron has probably abandoned me now anyway." Starscream said and began to treat Hot shot. "There, how does that feel? Not too tight?" She asked.

"No it's fine." He said.

Then the other Autobot smashed their way in. Starscream told her story to the other Autobots. They welcomed her with open arms.

They were now at the base as happy as could be. Starscream loved Hot shot very much he was perfect. Hot shot loved her too.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 engaged

Hot shot and Starscream have become very close friends. Starscream was everything Hot shot wanted in a girl. Hot shot was everything that Starscream wanted in a guy. With appearance of Scavenger. Things were getting difficult. "Hot shot will you be my boyfriend?" She said.

"If you would be my girlfriend." Hot shot said. The two of them were now a couple.

Right now Hot shot was all alone at the con base getting beaten by Cyclonus and Demolisher. Scavenger put a stop to it and sent him home. Once Scavenger joined the team everything was alright.

Hot shot and Starscream began going out more and more often.

Soon Blurr joined the team. Then Jetfire joined later.

The cons were joined by Thrust and Tidal wave.

Starscream and Hot shot had been going out for a long while. Hot shot was 23 almost 24 and Starscream was 21 going on 22. Hot shot was going to ask her to marry him.

At the base Hot shot got down on one knee pulled out the ring and asked. "Starscream will you marry me?"

Starscream was at a loss for words. She was so happy. "Yes!" She said.

The two of them hugged and kissed. Primus was please he made those two to be together Hot shot was the son of Optimus and Starscream was perfect for him. They were going to bring eternal peace.

Everyone at the base clapped there hands.

"Congratulations amigo!" Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos." Hot shot said.

"I'm so happy." Starscream said.

Then two Flying transformers were flying to the base on the monitor both were Autobots. They transformed and were let it. They saw Starscream. "Starscream is that you?" The lady asked.

"Yes and how do you know my name?" Starscream asked she was confused.

"How do we know you're our child!" The lady said.

"We got separated in con attack when you were little." The man said.

Red alert did a cna test and these were Starscream's parents. "This is your mom and dad." Red alert told her.

"I thought I'd never see you again I thought the cons killed you." Starscream said.

"We thought that too. But none of that matters now we're together." The man said.

"Mom and dad this is my fiance Hot shot. He is the son of Optimus prime we are so in love we have been dating over a year." Starscream said.

"Nice to meet Hot shot our names are Highfly that's me and my wife Soarlight." Highfly said.

"Nice to meet you." Hot shot said.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 wedding day

Today is Hot shot's and Starscream's wedding and everything was ready. Everyone was seated.

Hot shot was standing at the altar. Starscream's father was walking her down the aisle. He gave her to Hot shot. The preachers words were like silk. Hot shot slipped the ring on Starscream's finger and Starscream slipped the ring on Hot shot's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told them.

The two of them shared a wonderful kiss. The two of them were so happy.

Everyone was celebrating. They were dancing and enjoying cake. "Look at them they are perfect for each other. Like Romeo and Juliet." Alexis said.

"Yeah like Cinderella and Prince charming." Rad said.

"Yep," Carlos said. Billy and Fred had to agree.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. They saw the stars. Hot shot and Starscream were dancing. "I am the happiest mech alive." Hot shot said.

"I am the luckiest femme ever." Starscream told him. She saw the sky and saw a shooting star. "Oh shooting star make a wish." She said.

"I wish for many wonderful years with you. What do you wish for love?" He asked.

"Some day I wish we'll have a family." Starscream said.

"That's nice a family would be wonderful. I hope we have nice family." Hot shot said.

"How about a big family I've always liked those. You have your little brother Side swipe I'm an only child so I want plenty of children." She told him.

"We'll have as many as possible." Hot shot said kissing her. "Someday soon we will lovely family." Hot shot said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 great news

Starscream and Hot shot were happy. They been married for almost a year. But Starscream wasn't feeling like herself. So she went to the Med bay and Hot shot came along. Red alert looked at her she was healthy. He had a thought so he scanned her with specail scanner. He got the results. Red alert smiled. "Congratulations Starscream you're pregnant!" Red alert said.

"Really?" Starscream said.

"Yes," Red alert said. He then showed them the scan. "According to this you're 6 weeks pregnant which means I can do an ultrasound." Red alert said.

"Okay." Hot shot said.

Red alert started he looked at the screen he looked really closely. He thought he saw something. He counted there was one two three little sparklings it was triplets! Red alert smiled. "Hot shot you might want to sit down." Red alert said.

"Why?" Hot shot asked.

"Just trust me." Red alert said.

"Okay." Hot shot said and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I have even greater news it's triplets!" Red alert said.

"Really?' Starscream asked.

"Really congratulations." Red alert said.

Hot shot held his head and slid out of the chair and fainted. "Oh my word!" Starscream said.

Red alert helped Hot shot up. "Easy there Hot shot." Red alert said.

"Thanks Red alert. I can't believe I'm going to be the father of triplets." Hot shot said.

"I can't wait to tell my friends." Starscream said and left.

Hot shot got out a bag and breathed in and out of it. Red alert could see he was hyperventilating. "Nice and slow." Red alert said.

Hot shot came in a while later. "hey son I heard the great news." Optimus said.

"Yeah buddy when do something you really do it!" Smokescreen said.

"Thanks. But this whole triplets thing I'm trying to get my head wrapped around this have one kid great but having three!" Hot shot said.

"Triplets will three times as great three times the hugs, three times the kisses and three times the love." Optimus said.

"Yeah but it is also three times the work, three times the diapers, three times the feed and three times the responsibility." Hot shot said.

"Yes but there will three times as many I love you daddies." Optimus said.

"I guess you're right." Hot shot said.

He went to Starscream. "Starscream sweet spark can I tell you something." Hot shot asked.

"Yes." Starscream said.

"Is something bothering you Hot shot?' Scavenger asked.

"I agree is something bothering you dear?" Starscream asked.

"I am happy about the triplets but I'm terrified.' Hot shot said. "having one kid is scary but the thought of having three." Hot shot said.

"Hot shot I am just as scared as you." Starscream said.

"You know you are going through what a lot parents go through it is perfectly natural to be scared." Red alert said.

"We will help you tow any way we can." Smokescreen said.

"I would love to baby sit." Side swipe said.

"Thanks guys knowing you have my back makes me feel better." Hot shot said.

To be continued.


End file.
